


【杰北】不能再搞黄了

by COSMICHUMAN



Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:59:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21871843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/COSMICHUMAN/pseuds/COSMICHUMAN
Summary: 最近刚补完马鹿兰   【接最后一集打架的剧情是闹别扭的小情侣
Relationships: Jesse Lewis/Matsumura Hokuto
Kudos: 3





	【杰北】不能再搞黄了

**Author's Note:**

> 最近刚补完马鹿兰 【接最后一集打架的剧情  
> 是闹别扭的小情侣

刺耳的放学铃声响彻校园，昭示着马鹿兰一天的喧闹暂时结束了，杰西与高地像往常一样，一边讨论着今天自己挥出的那拳多么有力，踢的那一脚直中要害，一边打闹着向校外走去。在平时的十字路口分别后，杰西收起脸上的笑容，转身往与自己家相反的方向走去。在离自己平时经常打发时间的便利店不远的一个拐角，杰西停住了，他今天并不打算过去。

视线投向便利店前，即使道路上人来人往，杰西仍然第一时间锁定了那个忙碌的人影。他正有条不紊地把车上的货物一一卸下，搬运货物的双臂修长有力，杰西不禁想到几小时前在学校里，那场宣示着决裂的争斗中，这双手在空中挥出的优美的弧线，当然，力量也是一等一的强，足以让杰西感到心颤。但沉重庞大的货物衬得身板略显单薄，汗水顺着脸颊渐渐滑下，抿起的双唇说明了这并不是一份轻松的工作。

初中的时候，北斗家里出了事故，家里只剩他自己，整个人变得沉默寡言。马鹿田高中一年级开学的第一天，教室里吵吵嚷嚷，对每一个新报道的学生都热烈欢迎，很快大家都打成了一片，直到北斗走进了教室，板着一张不好惹的脸，欢脱的空气瞬间冻结。

那是杰西第一次看到北斗，他觉得这样一张脸，应该多笑笑才对。高中生活一天重复着一天，不知何时，杰西发现自己的眼里总是装着北斗，不论上课、下课，无表情的北斗，还是打了胜仗时露出笑意的北斗，不知不觉间下意识寻找北斗已经形成了习惯。

所以当他们马鹿田七人组形成之后，杰西经常和高地商量，想出一些段子，表演给大家看，每次杰西都偷偷地去瞄北斗的反应，看到北斗和大家笑成一团，才算完成任务，偶尔能得到一句北斗的吐槽，心里更像是打翻了蜜罐，就像吃了自己最喜欢的草莓大福一样，甜滋滋的。

一次又一次，北斗也逐渐注意到了杰西的视线，最开始觉得奇怪、闪躲，慢慢地明白过来，怪不得每次杰西的段子都和自己很有缘，提到的全是自己最近聊过的东西。原来除了慎太郎以外还有人愿意接纳自己，对于杰西在意自己这个事实没有让北斗感到尴尬，反而让他沉寂已久心悸动起来，止不住的喜悦涌上心头。于是北斗开始大大方方地回应杰西的视线，甚至开始期待每一次杰西的表演。

接下来一切都很顺理成章，每天杰西都会在便利店里等待北斗打工结束，再特地陪着他送他回家，争取二人时光的每一分每一秒。

杰西清晰地记得他决定邀请北斗去他家住的那天，他目送北斗踏进家门，看着仿佛一只沉默的巨怪的房子，突然觉得让北斗继续一个人待在这样的地方不行，抬起头大声喊，  
“北斗——！我家有很好吃的草莓大福哦！”

窗户啪的一声被打开，北斗不可置信地从窗户看出来，猝不及防对上杰西大大的笑脸，聪明如北斗怎么可能不知道杰西的言下之意呢，眼睛弯成月牙的形状，但嘴上还是逞强。  
“你这个笨蛋在说什么啊！”

北斗把窗户关上，转身环顾自己住了这么多年的地方，这里曾经有过欢声笑语，也曾充满泪水，它牵绊住了自己的步伐，也许现在正是迈向新生活的好时机。

杰西在楼下等了又等，不肯离开，他坚信北斗会和他一起回家的，就在杰西觉得自己的腿麻了的时候，门悄悄地打开了一条缝，北斗低着头走了出来，杰西瞬间开心地冲上去抱住了北斗。  
“你看，我就说你想吃草莓大福吧！”  
“你好吵啊！”  
北斗虽然很努力地想要绷住脸，但是通红的耳朵却出卖了他。

两个人都不约而同地都对马鹿田其他五个人保守着这个秘密，在学校里别人注意不到的地方，偶尔的眼神接触都让他们感到甜蜜不已。放学后，北斗去打工，杰西和高地他们打闹一会，就会按时去到便利店等北斗打工结束，两个人一起回家。

北斗已经不止一次在工作间隙向那个便利店投去目光了，虽然结果不出他的意料，杰西没有出现在老地方。

打工结束后，北斗时隔很久再次一个人回家，“突然一个人还真是不习惯啊。”北斗正感慨着，突然余光瞟到身后有个人影远远地跟着自己，警觉地向后看去，才发现是杰西一脸苦闷地跟着自己，却不靠近。

北斗叹了口气，“真的是个大傻瓜啊——”

杰西也没有故意隐藏自己，他还是放心不下北斗一个人回家，毕竟马鹿田的仇人太多，虽然以对方的战力来说也不需要自己的保护。只是这次杰西的步伐比往常慢了许多，平时他总是元气满满，一路晃晃悠悠地荡回去，然而在这条熟悉得不能再熟悉的小路上，杰西第一次犹豫了，他没有选择跟上北斗。

两人默不作声地一前一后，隔着不尴不尬的距离继续前进着。直到杰西看到北斗进了门以后，停下了脚步，因为他还没整理好心情，不知道该怎么面对北斗。

在楼下的贩卖机买了一瓶波子汽水，无聊地消磨时光，脑子里什么也没想，又好像想了很多，他在想，北斗现在在做什么呢，是不是在认真完成作业，还是和往常一样做好了饭，坐在桌子旁等他一起吃饭，每次回家杰西都很期待看到这个画面，怎么都看不够，但是现在越靠近家门就越煎熬。

杰西知道，北斗和慎太郎走的很近，甚至于无条件追随慎太郎，和慎太郎的亲密的挚友关系也时常让杰西感到嫉妒，加上不知道什么时候其他人在学校里和卡特兰的女生关系突然变好，明显有个女生喜欢上了北斗，更让杰西感到危机感。

“明明我才是北斗最亲近的人啊。”这个念头疯狂地占据了杰西的脑海，和高地倾诉后，高地也不认同慎太郎和卡特兰和平相处的做法，虽然之前慎太郎确实是马鹿田当之无愧的老大，但是现在不一样了，于是两人决定不再追随慎太郎。

杰西心里也暗暗期望着，北斗能够站到自己身边来。在宣战之时，杰西紧紧地盯着北斗，却只能看见北斗闪躲的眼神。

最后一丝夕阳照在手里的玻璃瓶身上，反射出来的眩目光芒让杰西瞬间清醒了过来，他该回去了，没有自信地想着，说不定北斗在担心自己呢？

不管杰西怎么磨蹭，最后还是到了家门前，在门口站了一会，正准备掏出钥匙，门就从里面被打开了。

“……喔，北斗。”杰西反应了一会才从喉咙里挤出一句招呼。

“快进来吧。”北斗一脸无奈，丢下这句话后就转身走了，杰西默默地关上门，走进厨房，洗手，转身就被北斗往嘴里塞了一颗草莓大福。

“抱歉，杰西。今天在学校，我不能站在你那一边。” 杰西还没来得及说话，就被北斗抢了先。

“为什么，北斗更喜欢慎太郎和卡特兰的女生吗？”杰西把剩下的半颗草莓大福拿在手上，

“当然不是！我知道，你不认同慎太郎的做法，这个我没办法说服你，以后你会明白原因的！”

“北斗，你喜欢我吗？”杰西突然想起来，他们交往这么久，还没正式听过北斗说喜欢自己。

“我喜欢你。”北斗不假思索地回答。

“好，我相信北斗。” 杰西看着眼前摆出认真神情的北斗，知道北斗不会对自己撒谎。至于马鹿田的领袖问题，还有的是时间和慎太郎见分晓。

杰西随手把那半颗草莓大福喂到北斗嘴里，伸出双手。

“杰西是我心里的第一。”北斗扑进杰西怀里，心里默默补充道。

————————————————————————

杰西边喊着肚子饿了啊边走出厨房，才发现饭桌上摆满了草莓大福。  
“？”杰西惊讶得说不出话，只能看向北斗。  
“你不是最喜欢吃草莓大福了吗！”北斗一脸理所当然地说着。  
“所以你就做了这么多吗！？”杰西不可思议地反问。  
“哈？别问了快点给我吃！”

杰西只好乖乖坐下拿起一个草莓大福塞进嘴里，嗯~~果然草莓大福最好吃了！口感软软糯糯，味道酸酸甜甜的，北斗做的草莓大福比外面卖的要好吃一百倍！

**Author's Note:**

> 没有剧情  
> 没有文笔  
> 只有xxj作文  
> 杰西在这里大概就是颗生闷气的草莓大福吧


End file.
